Pirate Siblings
by Ulrich-Stern3277
Summary: The tale of Alex and Krystal Windlass. Two pirates with a never give up attitude. Alex is a musketeer, raised in Mooshu and trained by the Marlybone royal navy. Krystal is a witchdoctor, raised in Grizzlehiem and taught by the Nui of Rapa Nui. Rated T for mild fantasy violence, brief nudity and mild language.
1. Prologue

A lone pirate ship sailed across the skies; the area it flew through was Armada territory. The captains knew that fact. Their names were Ryan and Regina Windlass of Krokotopia. For now the skies were clear. Ryan stood behind the wheel of his wife's skiff, meanwhile, below deck Regina was tending to her infant twins Alex and Krystal. She smiled as Alex held his sister is his little arms.

Above deck Ryan's first mate Gaspard was searching with his telescope. That's when he spotted an Armada ship "Captain!" he cried "Armada ship on the horizon!" Ryan was suddenly alert "Gaspard, take to the helm while I go below deck." The guinea pig scratched his beard and ran for the ship wheel. Below deck, Regina had just separated her children to separate cradles. Ryan opened his mouth, but what he said cut off by the sound of cannon fire. Ryan drew his pistol and tucked it under his sleeping son's blanket and placed his musketeer's medal around his neck. He kissed his son's forehead and returned to the main deck. Regina took her talisman off her neck and placed it into Krystal's cradle before following her husband.

The armada ship dropped anchor and then came the gangplanks dropped. 4 armada men marched on followed by their leader, The Deacon. Ryan and Regina put their weapons down as the deacon laughed. Ryan could never tell how this man was feeling because of the mask he wore to hide his face.

"Very impressive my pirate friends, but you're not very clever. There is a bounty on you two, 20,000 gold for your heads prior to your execution. Let's go. With that, Ryan, Regina, and Gaspard were escorted onto the Armada ship and into the brig. They were searched for additional weapons and locked away. As the Armada ship pulled away, Regina let out a silent "No." When she heard the Deacon yell "What are you waiting for? Sink her!"

The Windlass's ship exploded in one last round of cannon fire and Regina broke down into tears. Ryan held his wife close "They could have survived my dear." He kissed his wife one more time before the Deacon came down the stairs. "There," said cruelly "Was that so hard?" Regina glared at him "You sick bastard. Our children were on there." The Deacon just turned and went back up the stairs. The ship banked a hard left and sailed away into the sunrise.

Back in the wreckage two cradles drifted apart, one caught a wind lane and drifted away, resting on a piece of wreckage. The other cradle was scooped up by a Grizzlehiem fishing ship. Oh what a surprise that those bears got when they found an infant human girl sleeping in it and clutching a witchdoctor's talisman. The ship immediately raised full sail and set off for home.

Alex's cradle was scooped up by an imperial trade ship from Mooshu. The crew took the baby in and took him home. It would be over 16 years before the Windlass siblings would ever see each other again.


	2. The Years Go By

16 years passed by and Alex and Krystal grew up. Being raised in Mooshu, Alex developed many fine qualities all warriors must know and then some. He left the palace one day; he left a note on the emperor's chamber door saying _I must go out into the spiral and find my destiny. My training shall keep me alive but pirating is in my blood. I am going out to take up what my parents started for me. Yo ho ho and a bottle of yum. –Alex Windlass, Mooshu Warrior, Pirate._

Alex walked to the harbor and boarded a raft and set sail for Skull Island. He felt the wind against his face as he sailed farther away from Mooshu. He was wearing his father's jacket and tricorne, as well as carrying his father's pistol. The traders that brought him to the palace set his cradle in that jacket and placed the hat on top. Nowadays Alex wore them with pride.

The boat reached his destination, Scrimshaw. This was where Alex became a member of a resistance force. For the next month he looted Cutthroat, Monquistan, Marlybonian dog pirate and Waponi ships for weapons, he destroyed armada vessels that came too close, but he finally met his match on his biggest mission was a raid of a secret armada weapons cache. He shot his way past the two stationed guards and went inside with a small wagon.

Outside, a group of armada troops had gathered, they kicked the door in and apprehended him. Alex was arrested on the count of smuggling and immediately jailed. Little did he know that halfway across the skyways, his sister was being arrested for practicing Hoodoo. A week into his jailing, Alex was loaded onto an armada ship and thrown into the brig.

Alex was asleep when Krystal was thrown into the cell with him, but the sound of cannon fire woke him. He turned to the girl who had been cradling his head in her lap. "Who-who are you?" he asked sleepily. Alex sat up and Krystal held out her hand "I'm Krystal Windlass, of Grizzlehiem." She said. Alex shook her hand "I'm Alex Windlass, of Mooshu. We have the same last name, I wonder if you're my sister or something." They were about to question each other when they heard a man's voice yell "Get down!" then there was an explosion. The voice spoke again "It's one of these cells, check down there monkey." Another voice spoke "I'm on it." A monkey dressed in a Monquistan naval uniform walked in front of their cell "Are these the prisoners we're looking for Captain Boochbeard?"

Boochbeard nodded, "Let 'em out monkey, we found the Windlass siblings at last." Alex and Krystal stepped out of their cell to see Boochbeard opening two more cells. A crane in a blue tunic walked out and up to Alex "My name is Wing Chun, I was told to follow you into battle." A goat monk walked up to Krystal "Hello young Grasshopper, I am Kan Po. I was told to be your guide. Let us go now."

Boochbeard handed Alex a sparquebus. A long rifle that shot bursts of electricity, and he gave Krystal a feathered staff. "Hurry, let's get back to my ship and get you to safety. They fought their way off the prison ship and on to Boochbeard's. Alex took the helm and they sailed to Skull Island. There Boochbeard told them to go find Captain Avery. Then Boochbeard and Mr. Gandry shipped out.

That was the beginning of their adventures. Together Alex and Krystal found the lost treasure of Captain Gunn, and made peace between Skull Island and Puerto Mico, though they made themselves look like fools doing so. Then Alex took off for training in Marleybone, he got onto the ship he inherited from his father. The Joyful Bonsun raised full sail, proudly displaying Alex's flag (Blue Field, Black X, White Fleur De Lis) Krystal waved until her brother was out of sight.


	3. A New Mission

On the day the Windlass siblings turned 17, Alex returned. He had left in simple pirate gear but came back in a Marleybone Royal Navy uniform. He pulled his thunderbuss off his back along with his pack; put them below deck of his royal navy skiff and stepped off onto the docks of Skull Island. Behind him he heard the sound of footsteps. His left hand gripped his Royal Navy Saber and drew it; Alex spun fast, poised to strike, and came face to face with his sister. Krystal laughed "A little jumpy, aren't you?" Alex sheathed his blade and hugged his sister.

When he broke the embrace, he noticed his girlfriend Amanda Jennings. She was smiling from ear to ear and walked up to him. She took his royal navy bicorne off his head and kissed him. Alex stepped back and brushed off his uniform. "I have a report for Captain Avery. Come on you two; let's head to Avery's Court." The three set off up the path, but not before Alex pulled out a bottle and uncorked it. His Royal Navy skiff disappeared in a puff of purple and green smoke, and reappeared in his bottle. He corked it and put it in his navy jacket.

Captain Avery was sitting on his sofa when he heard a knocking. He grabbed his hat and jacket before opening his door and letting Alex and Wing Chun entered. They shook hands and Avery offered Alex a seat. Alex sat, while Wing walked over and stood by Avery's Samoorai armor. "So Captain Windlass," Avery began "what brings you in today." Alex dug in his coat and pulled out a small envelope "The Marleybone Royal Navy found this map, my commanding officer told me that you might be able to decipher this. I haven't got the opportunity to read it myself, I figured that I'd let you see it before I took any other action."

Captain Avery pulled out the papers inside and looked them over "This is an interesting find captain. What you have here is the map to the treasure of Emperor Shang Li, the 18th emperor of the world where you were raised of Mooshu. Alex was intrigued by this "Can you tell me anything about this treasure." Avery poured himself and Alex a glass of Yum before responding "I'd be delighted, this treasure has quite the interesting tale behind it." He took a sip of his drink and began.

"Emperor Shang Li was the longest reigning leader of Mooshu. About 300 years ago he rose to power and for the rest of his life; this bull would make his homeland miserable while he prospered. His people starved and the farms of the land couldn't feed the people. Shang Li turned Mooshu into an impoverished land. Mass mayhem broke out, ninja pigs raided the village. Their intentional target was the emperor's massive fortune. But they came up dry, and Shang Li continued to take from his people. 50 years went by and the emperor was able to retire extremely wealthy, sadly he never got to spend any of his riches. Shang Li suffered a heart attack and died. His treasure is still said to be somewhere in Mooshu, that's where you come in captain, you're going to find that treasure, what you find is yours to keep. The only things out of there I wish for you to bring me are Shang's Crown and Nose Ring. Good hunting Captain."

The two stood up and shook hands. Alex took back the envelope and placed it in his coat. Captain Avery walked over to his desk and pulled out a bronze disk "You'll need this if you're going after the treasure. It's a cipher wheel, unless you speak fluent ancient Mooshuan of course. Alex thanked Captain Avery, drank his Yum and walked out the door with Wing Chun.

Outside, Alex stared at the papers, back in Mooshu; he had taken lessons to speak Mooshuan. He read the words on the parchment _I Emperor Shang Li, have given you, my heir, this map. Consider it a guide to my fortune. My treasure is buried far away from Mooshu, but to get to it, you will need to follow my clues. Start by exploring to my old palace. Under my throne is a stone with an engraving of my crown and horns. Move it and you will find my next clue. Good hunting Captain._

Alex walked into the Kraken Skulls and sat down by his sister. "Meet me in the cellar sis. I'll explain everything down there." Alex's crew stood up, Alex paid his tab and climbed down into the cellar where he laid the map down and spread the papers across the table. "Ok everyone, before I even begin, someone close the damn cellar door." Ratbeard scampered back up the ladder, slammed the cellar shut, and dropped back down "Ok, what I have here is the keys to the lost treasure of Emperor Shang Li. But unless you were Mooshu raised like I was; you wouldn't know anything about him. His reign was erased from all history books except those in the imperial archives."

Krystal was next to speak "Ok, so we go after this treasure and like usual we split it 50-50." Alex nodded, "You got it sis. Well, what are we waiting for, let's set sail. I'll sail the Hasty Kingfish with my team and Krystal will fly the Laughing Windlass with her crew." As the Windlass siblings walked down the dock Alex heard a sound similar to a shaking cask. His hand grasped and drew his sword. He spun quickly, brandishing his blade. Three members of the rat pack stepped out from their hiding place and brought up their weapons. Alex and Krystal returned the gesture and made quick work of the 3 wharf rats.

After that, the Windlass siblings set sail for Mooshu. On Alex's ship, his crew was standing about on deck or below deck in the quarters. Alex's hands were set on his wheel as he guided the skiff through the skies. Gaspard and Ratbeard had estimated that Mooshu would take a day to reach. Alex acknowledged his crew members estimate and returned his eyes to the skies.

On Krystal's ship Mormo was running around the deck waving his wand and putting a Hoodoo blessing on the skiff. Dead Mike was standing at the bow with a bronze spyglass in his hands. He knew Mormo's blessing would keep the ship safe but he wasn't about to take chances. Krystal let Kan Po take the Helm while she went into the captain's quarters. She opened a drawer near her hammock and pulled out a talisman made of several different teeth and bones. She put it around her neck and returned to the wheel.

Back on the Hasty Kingfish, Alex's left hand left the wheel and grasped the only memory he had of his father, his musketeer's medallion. He looked at the engraving on the back Ryan Windlass. He tucked it under his jacket, told Wing to take the helm while he went to his quarters. Alex sat at his desk and stared at what lay on it. The ships docked in Mooshu that night, and under Alex and Krystal's instruction, the crews went below. They would disembark in the morning.


	4. Mooshu's Secret

**Mooshu's Secret**

At sunrise Alex, Krystal, Mormo, and Wing Chun left for the now abandoned palace of Shang Li. As they walked the dirt paths of town Alex got an idea. He let out a high pitch whistle and 2 rickshaws stopped. Alex handed the drivers some gold and told the drivers to take them to the Obsidian Palace. When asked why, Alex simply said "Official Royal Navy Business. Now don't get on the bad side of me. I'm the godson of Emperor Lang Chun."

The rickshaws took off, Alex and Krystal in the first one and Wing Chun and Mormo in the other. At the Obsidian Palace they got out and went inside. Krystal turned to her brother "Let's get this done quick." Alex nodded "I'll take care of this part; you stand guard with Wing and Mormo." Krystal nodded and stayed at the door while Alex walked inside.

Inside, Alex walked down the main hallway. He drew his father's sparklock pistol and continued on. The throne room was empty so Alex went in. He walked to the throne and pushed it backwards. On the floor, just as Shang Li's message had said, was a stone with horns engraved on it. Alex lifted the stone (it was surprisingly light) and saw a switch and a series of 3 dials. Alex pulled out the note and read further, "_Once you've lifted the stone, you should see a switch and 3 dials, turn the dials to 319 and flip the switch. After that you are to seal the stone and put my throne back in place."_ Alex followed the exact instructions and watched as a Samoorai helm with stone horns rose from the floor. Once again Alex read the note, after pocketing it he grabbed the helm, took his hat off, and place the helm on his head. Then he sat down on the throne.

Alex was instantly transported into the spirit world. He watched as Emperor Shang Li stood up from his throne and looked in his direction. "So you've come. You're seeking my treasure. You are brave, pirate. Very brave indeed." Alex spoke "I have come to find your treasure, I seek it for myself." Shang Li held out his hand and Alex took it "In the living world, you are a great warrior, raised in Mooshu since infancy. I would be honored if a young man like you found my treasure. You must travel to the gold mine of the Monquistans; since they've abandoned the deepest parts of the forest you shouldn't have much of an interruption."

With that, Alex returned to reality. He placed the Samoorai helm on the pedestal and it sank back into the floor. Replacing his hat, Alex walked out and collected his sister, Wing Chun and Mormo. Upon return to the ship Alex explained what had happened in the throne room. Krystal nodded and said "We'll set sail for the Monquistan mines and head into the forest. We can set up camp in a cave and stay there for the night.

Alex snapped his fingers and the gangplanks disappeared, then he strode up to the helm and grabbed the wheel. The Hasty Kingfish and the Laughing Windlass sailed away, leaving Mooshu behind. Several hours of sailing later, Alex sighted the gold mine and docked. Alex and his crew were first to disembark and Krystal came a few seconds later. As they ventured into the forest, Alex kept his Frostlock Musket drawn. Krystal rested her serpent staff on her shoulder and kept her eyes on the trees, in case any tree ents or troggies popped out.

When they arrived at a cave, Krystal looked inside "Clear, come on Alex." Alex told his crew to stand outside and stand guard. Then he followed his sister. "What's up Krystal?" he asked. "You need to bathe Alex; you reek of sweat and other scents." She pulled out a sponge and pointed at a small spring, "Strip down and get in." she demanded.

Alex pulled off his clothes and set them down before sitting down in the water. Krystal giggled as she cleaned her brother's upper body. She ran her sponge across Alex's chest and back, then into his armpits. Finally she said "You're clean enough. You can get out of the water now." Alex stood up and Krystal handed him some of his old pirate clothes. "Wear these until your uniform is clean." She grabbed Alex's navy uniform and handed it to Wing Chun. The Crane Disciple took it and walked off.

Krystal smiled and handed Alex her sponge "Alright Alex, I cleaned you off. Now you get to return the favor." Alex's jaw dropped "Okay, but it's gonna be a little awkward sis." Krystal looked at her brother "Just do it Alex." With that Alex turned his head and Krystal took her hat off, pulled her shirt off, dropped her pants, and kicked them off along with her boots. After removing her undergarments and stockings she stepped into the water and sat down. Krystal then lay back in the water so that anything below her collarbone was submerged.

Alex got down on his knees and ran the wet sponge along his sister's hair. As soon as it was soaking wet, Alex pulled a brush from Krystal's pack and ran it through her hair. She seemed happy so Alex just kept on running the sponge along his sister's long black hair. That was something she seemed to enjoy.

After Krystal got out of the water, she got dressed and Wing Chun returned with Alex's clean uniform. He changed clothes and the Windlass siblings called their crews inside for the night. Alex volunteered himself for the first watch and Louis Le Bisque volunteered to join him. Alex grabbed his musket and he and the crab harpooner took their posts by the mouth of the cave. At about midnight, Bonnie Anne and Krystal came up to take over watch. Alex went over to his sister's sleeping bag and fell asleep.


	5. Powerful Magic

**A/N: This chapter is a Wizard101/Pirate101 Crossover chapter. Enjoy the final part of this treasure hunt before the final chapter.**

Alex was shaken awake the next morning. His eyes fluttered open and he sat up to see Krystal holding his gun and her staff. She handed over the musket. "Come on, we're surrounded by troggies." Alex's hand snagged his weapon and he was up on his feet in an instant. He had always hated the frog-like creatures and was always creeped out by the way they licked their eyeballs. Alex jogged over to the mouth of the cave and leveled his weapon.

His crew was outside fighting off a small hunting pack. He saw 5 in an X formation, ran out of the cave, jumped in the air and squeezed the trigger. The troggies went down fast, and as he bayoneted the last troggy shaman he pulled out the papers that would lead him to Shang Li's treasure. According to the papers, there should be a series of Mooshuan Hieroglyphs on a nearby cave wall. The name of the cave was sacrifice cave, and Alex took off running.

Inside sacrifice cave Alex found a column and began to translate the markings. "The guardian doors that protect the grand Mooshuan treasure can only be unsealed by powerful magic. True magic, travel to a land called Wizard City, there you will find powerful wizards known as the prophet of fire and the paladin of the sands.

Alex was intrigued as he read the message. Alex unbottled his frigate, the Nimble Hunter, and proceeded to load up his ship and told Krystal to stay in the Puerto Mico or Scrimshaw while he was away. As Alex's ship sailed away, Krystal stood on the docks of Puerto Mico wondering how long it would be until she saw her brother again, all because he was the only other living Windlass in the spiral.

2 Days of sailing passed and Alex reached his destination. Looming in the distance was Wizard City. Even though he was still a few nautical miles away he could feel a tingle down his spine. Along the way Alex had picked up Chris Young, his best friend and a privateer, from Krokotopia. Down on the main deck Chris's hand instinctively reached for his sword and shield, but his partner Egg Shen nodded disapproval, "Do not appear hostile and aggressive young one. That is not what Captain Windlass would want you to do." Chris nodded; Egg Shen had always been a spiritual guide for him as well as his most loyal companion.

From the helm Alex called out "Batten down the hatches and ready a gangplank, I'm dropping anchor. There was a sound of the rapid slamming of wood on wood, and then the macehead anchors dropped. Alex stepped away from the helm and walked down to join Chris. "Unless we are attacked, do not use your weapon Chris. Our crews will remain here until we return." Chris just nodded and said "After you Captain." The gangplanks shot out and came to a rest on a small patch of grass. Alex looked around and he and Chris approached a man who introduced himself as Sgt Muldoon.

He kindly pointed the two pirates in the right direction and after walking through the shopping district, Alex and Chris emerged into the commons. A quick left turn and the boys entered the house of headmaster Merle Ambrose. Ambrose sat down in his chair as he opened two books on his desk. One was marked with a flame, the other with a balance scale. Alex read the names printed on each. On the book with the flame was Alex Firefist, and on the book marked with a balance was Chris Dragonblood.

Ambrose spoke "You can find these boys after class lets out in 5 minutes. Chris is currently in his Intermediate's Divination Class in the School of Storm, and you can find Alex near the fire school, he'll just be getting out of his Master's Pyromancy Class. The two shook hands with the headmaster and proceeded on to, through the Ravenwood gate and up onto the school grounds. Alex said "I'll grab Alex, you find Chris." Chris nodded and Alex jogged down the loop to the fire school. He stood by Bernie and waited.

The spiral bell rang to signal the end of classes for the week and the beginning of the student's spring break. In the Fire School, Alex packed up his bag, placed his saber tooth tiger helm on his head, picked up his primordial axe and walked out the door. As he left the building he heard a voice "Alex Firefist?" it questioned, the he saw who had been speaking to him, a guy around his age, wearing a Marleybone Royal Navy uniform. "That's me, who are you?" The stranger held out his left hand, "I'm Alex Windlass, of Mooshu. I'm a pirate."

Alex F. had heard tales of the sky pirates, but those tales didn't seem to apply to this boy. He shook hands with him and the two walked until the met up with Chris and Chris. The four boys went to Alex F.'s house to talk, as they sat in the living room of his royal playhouse. Alex pulled out his guide to the treasure of Shang Li. "I read some hieroglyphs saying that the treasure I'm after is guarded by a door, and sealed with a powerful ward. Only true magic can break that ward. My sister's hoodoo couldn't. But where I'm from, it's all we have for magic." Alex F. paced the room thinking to himself and said "I'll join you, only because you say that the door can only be opened by the Prophet of Fire. Gentlemen, I'm your prophet." Chris D smiled, "If Alex is in, then I am too." Alex, Chris, Alex F., and Chris D. returned to Olde Town and walked on board the Nimble Hunter.

Alex smiled, "Well guys, this is my ship. It's a fine frigate, manned by the greatest crew ever." Alex turned "All hands on deck." And his crew walked out from below deck, "Boys," Alex said "Meet my crew. My first mate Wing Chun, my sharpshooter Bonnie Anne, my harpoon master Louis le Bisque, bulldog officer Handsome Dan, undead witch doctor Old Scratch, ex-rival Ratbeard, and former first mate to my late father, Gaspard de Vole."

Chris introduced his companions he brought along for the journey, Egg Shen, Nanu Nanu, and Ensign Emmett. The gangplanks retracted and the ship took off, as they sailed, the two wizards on board sat below deck working on their spell decks, trading treasure cards, and playing a game that Alex F. created himself, it was called "Battle towers" Play of the game proceeded like an actual 4 on 4 duel. Both players had a turn-based "pip counter" that would track the pips they gained each turn. The counters deducted pips based on the requirements of the card and damage was applied to the targeted miniature tower. Each tower could take 2000 damage before collapsing.

Chris walked down just as Chris D's last tower fell over "Hey guys, either of you two know how to cook?" Chris asked. Both Alex F. and Chris D. raised their hands "Great!" Chris exclaimed "Come on, we've got a lot of Batacuda fillets to cook and serve for dinner with sky clam chowder." The 3 proceeded to the galley at the rear of the ship. They were handed each an apron and instructed to wash their hands in the basin, grab a knife, a Batacuda fillet and start cutting them. Alex F. made quick work and clean cuts every time, then set to helping his best friend out. Half an hour went by and the meal was ready, served and eaten, then it was time to drop anchor and go below deck for the night.

In his personal quarters (just below the ship's helm) Alex lay in his hammock. In his hands he held a picture of him and his sister. He stared at the picture; it was them on the day that they found the lost treasure of Captain Gunn. Alex knelt by the pile of gold with a "thumbs-up" and Krystal sat cross-legged by the pile happily flipping a coin in the air. "I'll be back soon sis." He said. Alex put the photo with his pack, snuffed his lantern and faded off to sleep.

The next morning the ship was approaching Puerto Mico and Alex F. and Chris D. were taking in the sight of it all. When Alex docked the ship he signaled to a Monquistan dock worker. The monkey walked off and returned with Krystal, Kan Po, and Mormo. After hugging his sister, Alex made some introductions and they were off and sailing again. According to their map, the doors that guarded the treasure were nestled among the mountains of Grizzlehiem. Upon hearing this, Krystal smiled from ear to ear. "Maybe my foster parents would be willing to let us stay with them." Alex agreed with his sister and after a day and a half of travel, they arrived in Grizzlehiem. Alex ordered that the crews spend one day resting before returning to the hunt. So after that Alex went into his quarters, switched his gun out with his naval saber, grabbed another sword from the barrel next to his hammock and desk, handed it to Alex F. and the two went ashore for some swordplay training.

The day went by, night fell, and morning came. Alex geared up and gathered Wing Chun, Krystal, Mormo, Alex F., and Chris D. and they set out. Alex led the group high into the mountains and deep into a cave, there they found the doors. Alex F. tried a few fireballs while Chris D. casted flash, but the doors didn't budge. Then a wraith appeared "Turn back, for as long as I remain in the mortal world in this form, this treasure is cursed for all its days. Alex F. looked at his feet and saw 2 power pips and 3 regular pips. That totaled out as seven. Alex F. pulled out a card from his spell deck and casted it. A grand dragon appeared in the open cavern and burned the wraith's mortal form to ashes, Chris D. just casted a sandstorm to blow it all away.

Alex F. looked closely at the door, and he noticed 7 small symbols. A fire, a snowflake, a storm cloud, a skull, a leaf, a pyramid with an eye, all encircled around a balance. "Guys," Alex F. said "I figured out the locking mechanism on the door. Chris, we're going to need the card." Alex F. dug in his spell deck and pulled out a beige card. I floated out in front of him and he said "Chris, we're going to need to combine our powers to summon the beast." The two wizards began to concentrate before letting out the most powerful blast of magic their teenage bodies would allow. As a column of fire erupted from Alex F.'s chest he managed to let out a cry "RISE, ULTIMATE BEAST!"

The grand creature soon appeared. It had the head of a dragon, the torso of an ice giant, the legs and kilt of a Cyclops, a seraph wing on the left, a bat wing on the left, it had the cowl of a skeletal pirate and a kraken crown on its head, helephant feet, a seraph sword in the left hand, a skeletal warrior shield on the right hand, and a scorpion tail. The beast charged the doors and they disintegrated, leaving an open passageway to the lost treasure of Emperor Shang Li. Wing Chun's beak dropped before he managed to say "We have just found the treasure that has eluded treasure hunters and pirates for three centuries. Bravo captain Windlass, we've done well."

Alex stared at the mounds of gold that lay in front of him, then he looked on the floor to see Alex F. and Chris D. both on the ground. Thinking fast Alex ran over to the barely conscious Pyromancer. Alex F. was reaching for something on his belt. Alex grabbed it for him, unstoppered it, and poured it into Alex F.'s mouth. The Pyromancer sat up and did the same thing to Chris D. that Alex had just done, the sorcerer also sat up looked at the gold in front of him, turned towards his friend and did a total double take. Alex F. and Chris D. each handed Alex and Krystal a magic coin bag that could store as much gold as the owner desired and not gain any weight.

Alex and Krystal set to gathering the gold until all that was left was two chalices and a golden crown and nose ring. Alex pulled out some spare sailcloth and wrapped the crown and nose ring up. Krystal grabbed the chalices and handed them to Alex F. and Chris D. "This is our way of showing thanks for your help. The wizards took the chalices and then Alex spoke. "Now how about we get you two wizards home?"

Alex F. just smiled "Just drop us off in Northguard; we know our way home from there." The pirates said their goodbyes to their new wizard friends and sailed away. Two days later, the ships docked at the Skull Island docks and Alex made his way up to Avery's Court. The time was about 3 in the morning, according to the position of the moon. Alex decided to get some sleep before meeting up with Captain Avery. Far away on the other side of the spiral, Alex Firefist stared through the telescope of his Wizard's Watchtower. He had long hoped to find his home realm, but had long since given up. Tonight however, he searched for the wondrous Skyways that his new friend Alex Windlass had talked about. And find them he did, he kept the telescope in that position and crawled into bed for the night.


	6. It's All Over

That night Alex had a dream, he was on a ship. He looked at the ship's captain who looked similar to him. The captain's eyes were focused on the skyways but when Alex saw the blue jacket, he knew who he was looking at "Dad?" he asked. Then on the deck below, a woman holding two infants emerged from the cabins below deck. "Mom?" Alex asked. "Sweetheart," his mother said "I can't get Alex and Krystal down for a nap." His father spoke "Give me Alex; I know how to calm my boy down." Alex watched as his father picked infant Alex up out of his mother's arm and wrap him up in his jacket. Alex started tearing up "Momma… Daddy." He said.

Ryan held infant Alex close and sang, "Go to sleep my son, it will all be better in the morning." His father handed him back to his mother "Keep him wrapped up in my jacket Regina. He'll sleep easier." Things sped up around Alex and suddenly there was an armada vessel with gangplanks down, they were hauling his parents off in chains. "You bastards!" Alex yelled, but no one heard him. He ran below deck to find his infant self and sister in wicker cradles. "Don't worry, you two." He said. "It will be alright." Then there was a blast of cannon fire, an explosion of wood and everything went black.

Alex woke up the next morning in a cold sweat, calmed down, and grabbed his sailcloth bag, backpack, and musket, he got dressed and walked into Avery's office and set the sailcloth bag on Avery's desk. He opened the bag, pulled out the crown and nose ring and stood back. Captain Avery stared at the items laid in front of him. "Impressive work captain Windlass. You've something that no treasure hunter in 300 years could do. Great work Alex; you truly are your father's son." Alex just shook Captain Avery's hand and proceeded out the door.

Outside, Alex was jumped by a 3 members of the Rat Pack. "You're the Frogfather's pirate associate aren't you?" Alex just pulled out his musket, "Boys, I don't want any trouble, so either leave or perish." The rats pulled out their guns and knives and they fought Alex until he was out on the edge of the east bastion. That's when Alex dropped down onto his back, drove his feet between the first rat's legs, thrust upwards and sent him over the edge. The second was bayoneted, shot, and tossed over the edge.

The third rat however, managed to disarm Alex and send his musket skittering across the bastion and into musketeer's roost. That's when Alex's mentor Ol' Fish Eye popped out holding Alex's Imperial Frostlock, leveled the rifle and shot 3 times. The third rat froze in place and demolished by a shot from a sparklock pistol. Alex thanked his mentor and retrieved his weapon.

Ol' Fisheye shook his head "As a musketeer, you have to be more careful with your weapon. Make sure you don't ever lose your gun. Have a nice day youngster." Alex nodded and walked off. His sister met up with him at the docks. "So… now what are we gonna do?" she asked. Alex thought for a second and said "Remember when we were proving ourselves in order to see Gortez?" Krystal nodded "What about it?"

"Remember what we heard in that cave of crystals?" Alex asked. Krystal's eyes went wide. "Mom and Dad's voices, they told us to find their graves, in order to find El Dorado, the city of Gold." Alex nodded "Let's go find mom and dad."

The Windlass siblings rallied their crews and set sail. They were ready to continue their adventures, to follow in their parents' footsteps, to become true pirates. They left Skull Island behind, and for once, they didn't look back.


End file.
